


Perfect with no reasons

by lsians_x



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Someone's Someone inspired, Song Inspired, they're nothing but soft cute bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsians_x/pseuds/lsians_x
Summary: After all, we all want to be someone's someone.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Perfect with no reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if there's anything bugging you, I don't really know how it all works but I hope you'll smile a little bit while reading it because we all deserve it in the end, especially these days uwu

_Maybe this is crazy,_

_Crazy just to wonder…_

"Cut! You were absolutely amazing."

All members could sigh with relief, as they could finally move freely after standing on the meadow, facing the sun and leaning against one another. This scene was one of the easiest to film, and they could get prepared for the next one. They had to admit, "Someone's Someone" was going to be a beautiful music video.

"Monbebes will love this," Changkyun said confidently, to which Hyungwon nodded with a quiet hum, followed by his characteristic wide smile.

"After all, they're our someone, right?" Jooheon laughed and this time it was Kihyun who agreed.

"But you know, guys, I think we could do the bar scenes again. We should sit by the tables alone, not together," Minhyuk remarked. "It would be symbolic. Let's ask the director about it!"

Their steps were becoming more and more distant, their laughs were more and more quiet, and in the end, there were only two members left.

"We… should go, too. Shouldn't we?" Hoseok asked in a low tone, wanting only the man standing next to him to hear what he was saying. He was looking at Hyunwoo with a corner of the eye, not brave enough to turn his head. He could feel the other man's warm and soft hand, slightly brushing against his own. As if their fingers were about to intertwine at any second - and his heart might have skipped a beat at the realization.

"Maybe we should," Hyunwoo nodded, yet not willing to go. It felt too good to stand by Hoseok's side, his ears burning red and his cheeks flushed too, and the man's hand almost holding his own. What if he took that risk, though…?

"It's so nice here."

The cold wind winnowed their hair and slapped their faces with no mercy, and at this moment Hoseok thought that maybe holding hands to warm them up wasn't a bad idea - after all, they could find it a reasonable excuse.

Hyunwoo must have thought the same, the thoughts and gestures synchronized like in their _Mirror_ performance. Their fingers tangled, their palms touched, and both men looked down at the ground, feeling that weird heat in their chests and an even weirder sting in the abdomens, and their hearts pounding like crazy.

"It's…" Hyunwoo's lips trembled in emotion, feeling so dry - as if they could be moisturized only by the other ones. The ones he dreamed of at night and thought about during the day. Maybe he would even mention it if...

"Shownu, Wonho! Hey, why aren't you going?"

They released their hands immediately, as though they were on fire, and turned their heads to see Minhyuk calling them. "Come on, we don't have that much time!"

Not being able to look at each other, with their cheeks resembling tomato in their color, they joined their friends - after all, the shooting had to go on.

_...wonder if there's someone meant for you._

★

_Several months earlier..._

_Hyunwoo looked at his own reflection before he left the room. He brushed through his dark hair with fingers, his face crooked in a silly expression, then a warm smile bloomed on his face, only to disappear a few seconds later. There was still a thing bugging him whenever he saw himself in the mirror. And yet, he couldn't define it clearly._

_He pursed his lips, feeling how his chest was gradually becoming heavier, for unknown reasons. And at this point, he might have wanted to stay in his own room because, why would he disturb his best friend? He was probably working, why did he even think about visiting him in the first place..._

_"You're preparing yourself as if you were about to go on a date."_

_Hyunwoo heard that familiar voice of his roommate, and he turned around. Hyungwon was lying on the bed and watching something - supposedly dumb - on his phone. Won's eyes peeked at the other man from over the device._

_And Hyunwoo didn't know why he found himself blushing. It was not because he felt something towards Hyungwon, absolutely not. It was because he probably noticed and assumed things, which made him feel even more embarrassed._

_A quiet chuckle left the man's mouth as his gaze returned at the screen where a video was playing._

_"Don't worry, that's actually cute," he admitted and shook his head weakly, as if it was in disbelief. His smile brought nothing but relief to Hyunwoo. So there was nothing to be afraid of. Well, except from being kicked out by Hoseok._

_"Just go, it's gonna be fine. I'm pretty sure Hoseok needs you by his side now," Hyungwon said and it was the last thing Hyunwoo heard from him that evening - because the other man's words brought motivation and pleasant warmth into his heart._

_In the end, he nodded to his bandmate and having opened the door, he left the room. Although in his opinion, hardly anybody went on a date wearing fluffy bear slippers and pyjamas._

_\--_

_"Aren't you sleeping, Hoseok?" Hyunwoo asked, or rather hushed when his head appeared in the other man's room._

_Hoseok was sitting by the desk, a yellow light of the lamp exposing his pale skin, the material of navy blue pyjamas and a sheet of paper under his hand, in which he was holding a pen. His face brightened up immediately at the view of his best friend in the doorway._

_"Looks like I'm not," he laughed and patted an empty place on the bed, next to the desk. "Come in, Hyunwoo."_

_And the other man didn't have to be invited twice. Hyunwoo stepped into the room and closed the door as quietly as possible, then approached Hoseok and sat down on the bed. He looked at his friend's face: his a little chubby cheeks, round koala-like nose, thick glasses located on it, shiny eyes, and those rosy plump lips, now a little pursed - as they always were when Hoseok was focused on something. It was the first time when Hyunwoo thought that he might have wanted to know what they taste like, what their structure was - and in the meantime, he might have wanted Hoseok to hold him tight and never let go._

_"What brought you here, Nu?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the sheet of paper, where he was crossing something out with energetic moves. Hyunwoo didn't respond immediately: he was in the state of admiration, and if he had to be honest, his response would be:_ _you._ _Which was clearly true; he didn't have any problem to solve or talk through with Hoseok, he just wanted to see him and make sure that he's doing well._

_"Um, Hyunwoo?"_

_It finally reached Hyunwoo's ears, when Hoseok turned his head and looked into his friend's eyes. The latter shook his head, it was time to leave the world of his dreams. A polite smile bloomed on his face, as he responded:_

_"Well, nothing special. What are you doing, actually?"_

_Hoseok's eyes turned back at the piece of paper and sighed. "I'm trying to write a song. Now I'm thinking of lyrics," he answered._

_Hyunwoo's face brightened up immediately, having heard those words. So now he had the opportunity to witness Hoseok writing a song, and so far, he adored everything the other man had written. What if now, Hyunwoo got the opportunity to be part of something created by him?_

_"Do you have a title already?" He asked, his curiosity rocketing up with every moment passing. Hoseok seemed to be satisfied with Hyunwoo's growing enthusiasm, as he turned his head to the other man and smiled at him in his characteristic precious way._

_"I thought about "Mirror" but I also have a few more alternatives…"_

_"Don't think of them. "Mirror" sounds good."_

_-_

_And so Hyunwoo and Hoseok were discussing the song, determining which words suited better, they even agreed that they might come up with a choreography - they actually made the song_ _theirs_ _, and it felt so special to both of them. "Mirror". Their song. Hyunwoo couldn't be any happier._

_But also he became tired after some time, his eyelids feeling heavy and his mouth opening wide in a yawn. Hoseok couldn't help but giggle at that view of the sleepy man sitting by his side. And also, his heart might have fluttered a little._

_Maybe in the end, those feelings weren't one-sided._

_"You can sleep here if you want," he suggested and showed the bed with a quick gesture. Hyunwoo didn't need to be told twice as he lay down immediately._

_"Don't you feel tired, though?" The leader asked as he covered himself with that warm quilt and almost melted under it._

_"Not really but I will join you soon," Hoseok said and shrugged. Hyunwoo turned on his side then and murmured a "goodnight", just to receive the one in response, and his eyes shut._

_He fell asleep pretty quickly but a moment came when he felt something new against his body: something warm and firm. Something snuggled into his back and wrapped one arm around him. But Hyunwoo didn't back off or protest; he enjoyed it and at this point, the perspective of getting up in the morning didn't seem appealing at all. Moreover, it made him smile in his sleep._

_Because in fact, Hoseok hugged Hyunwoo to sleep - it was something both of them needed. It brought the feeling of security and… probably love? And just then, when they realized it, they couldn't imagine themselves being separated._

★

_Sunshine when it's raining_

_Raining over lovers_

_Lovers in the shade of color blue_

It was the last day of working over "Someone's Someone" music video. A finish which everybody dreamed of finally arrived. And the result came out impressive and aesthetic, just as they wanted.

While Hyunwoo was watching the final video, he felt that sting in his abdomen - his thoughts ran towards what happened during the shooting. He still remembered the structure of Hoseok's hand, how soft and firm it felt in his hold. And what's more, he remembered how much he wanted to kiss the other man and find out the structure of his lips. The desire remained in his head from that one day, not letting him sleep and making him daydream.

And he was curious whether Hoseok felt the same, so Hyunwoo peeked at him with the corner of the eye, to observe his reaction. He could notice that prominent blush on pale cheeks, those big eyes shining happily, his lips spread in a small smile… and at this point, his heart might have skipped a beat. _Today is the day. I need to tell him._

When the members left the studio, to head to the hotel, they noticed that it had already gotten dark, as the neon lights reflected on their faces. But, as if that wasn't enough, it was also raining. So they opened the umbrellas, to avoid getting wet.

"It was worth it all," Changkyun said, despite everything, and smiled, to which everybody had to agree.

Although all of them were meant to get back to the hotel, Hyunwoo embraced Hoseok by his waist and informed: "Go without us. We'll go and grab something to eat." Of course, it was a lie. Or at least something that at first was supposed to be a lie and now had to come true. Anyway, Hoseok didn't say a word - he just smiled.

What if he knew where it all was going?

And so they were walking the almost empty pavement, raindrops hitting the umbrella, held by both men together, hands layered on each other. Hyunwoo felt a lump in his throat growing; no matter what, the confession which he wanted to finally say out loud was also bringing him a lot of stress. Because what if he was delusional and everything was meant to turn into ashes in the end? What if Hoseok only wanted to be friends, and all those gestures meant nothing to him? It all had lasted for so long, it could be literally counted in months...

But _no_ . No matter what, he had to take this risk. _It's now or never._

"Hey, Hoseok?" He began and noticed his voice cracking a little. The other man, though, turned his head calmly and smiled in the most precious way possible. They stopped in the middle of the pavement, loud tapping disturbing the silence and blue neon lights blending into their contrasting skin complexions.

"Yes, Hyunwoo?" Hoseok asked and crooked his head in curiosity. Because obviously, they wouldn't be standing there for no reason?

_Now is the time._ Hyunwoo put his hand on the other man's cheek and leaned closer, looking into his eyes and licking over his own lips. His heart was pounding like crazy, so was Hoseok's, as his pale hand landed on Hyunwoo's nape. They could feel their trembling breaths on their lips - the lips which met a few moments later in a kiss full of longing, affection but also unknown desire.

Hyunwoo could easily tell that Hoseok was like sunshine: his smile was the best thing to start the day with, his gestures filled with kindness felt like honey poured on the heart, and his vibe was a great mood maker.

Even at that particular moment, when they were kissing in the middle of the street, he had that impression. Hoseok was like sunshine even when it was raining.

"Would you like to be my someone?" Hyunwoo asked in a whisper right into Hoseok's lips after the kiss broke, smiling in that cute way of his. Hoseok laughed at the question, not only at how adorably it sounded, but also at how it alluded to the song.

"Yes," he replied in the end, "and that makes you my someone, too."

And their lips met again, more passionately but without losing the affection, still hidden somewhere behind them.

Then, holding hands and sharing the umbrella, they went to buy something nice to eat.


End file.
